Ghostly Reaction
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: Two women are bound by a single act of kindness, read as their lives become intertwined and they realize feelings they never thought they had. Warning: femslash
1. The Act

**A/N: **I'm back baby! Not only is this my first Danny Phantom story but it is also my first Femslash project. I hope you enjoy the adventure with these two lovely ladies.

* * *

A young woman stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at her naked chest. Firm c-cup breasts stared back at her. Her eyes ventured further south, a nice toned stomach came into view as she nodded her approval. As she turned her body she kept her eyes fixated on her backside. She had a nice roundness to her butt.

With a sigh she moved her eyes to look at her face. She stared at it for what seemed like an eternity, taking in every detail. Beautiful sapphire eyes looked over full lips, a blemish free face and long straight red hair. She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, placing it behind her ear.

She was beautiful, stunning even but that didn't matter to her.

She sighed, "Why do I attract every dumb jock in a five mile radius?" she asked with a look of annoyance crossing her face, "I want to be appreciated for my intelligence, my personality… not these," she grabbed her chest.

She released her chest and reached for a t-shirt that was two sizes too big and slipped it on over her head. She looked into the mirror again but was shaken from her thoughts by a rapid knocking at the door.

"Jazz, are you done yet? I really have to pee…" a male voice called out from behind the door.

"Yes, Danny," she said opening the door, "It's all yours."

Danny rushed passed her and stood at the toilet, "A little privacy?" he asked doing a little dance of urgency.

She said nothing as she left the room closing the door behind her. She hadn't even taken a step before her younger brother released a moan of relief.

"No more Nasty Burger sodas after patrols," he said in a pleased tone.

A small smile crept onto Jazz's lips as she walked down the hall towards the sanctity of her room. She closed the door behind her and sat gracefully on her bed. She reached out to a lotion bottle on her nightstand and applied a generous amount of lotion to her arms. She massaged the lotion into her skin for several minutes and finally lay down in bed.

She pulled her comforter over her body and turned to snuggle into her best friend, Bearbert Einstein. She rested her head into her pillow and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-A few hours later-

Jazz sat up in her bed suddenly, smacking her lips, "Thirsty," she said barely opening her eyes.

She threw the comforter from her body and walked to her door. She pushed it open and ventured through the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Before she could even get a glass she heard a sound emanate from the basement.

Her head snapped to the basement door, studying it for a moment, waiting for any sign that would signal an intruder.

She waited, she remained still and just like that another crash came from the basement. Steeling her nerves she walked to the door and slowly opened it.

"Owe! Son of a…" a feminine voice called out, "Stupid metal jerk."

Jazz grabbed a Fenton Peeler from the key-hook on the wall, as she descended the stairs she readied the peeler.

"Where do these people keep the damn first-aid kit?" the voice asked as a rustling soon echoed off the walls.

Jazz saw a woman opening cabinets and empting the contents onto the floor. Jazz examined the figure intently, trying to figure out exactly what she was up against. A toned slim body, plentiful chest, firm behind, porcelain skin and fiery blue hair, "Ember," she said barely above a whisper.

"Useless!" Ember exclaimed.

Jazz finally activated the peeler, the ghost repellent armor encasing her body, "Stop or I'll shoot!" she exclaimed aiming at the ghost.

Ember turned around revealing emerald eyes surrounded by heavy eyeliner, "Oh crap," she said before trying to grab her weapon. But as she took her first step her leg gave out from the pressure causing her to collapse to the ground inches short of reaching her famed guitar.

Jazz watched as she writhed on the floor clutching her thigh, her tense shoulders began to slack as she removed her finger from the trigger, "You're hurt," she said still aiming at the wounded ghost girl.

"No shit, dipstick," she groaned out, removing her hands exposing her ripped leather pants and red irritated skin.

"How did this happen?" she asked examining the severe burns on the ghost rocker's thigh.

"It won't happen again," Ember gritted out, "That loser got the jump on me."

Jazz walked toward an unopened cabinet, keeping an eye on the wounded ghost, she reached in and grabbed the first-aid kit. She then made her way to the other woman and kneeled down. Quickly realizing that she couldn't tend to the wounded woman with her armor on, she deactivated the peeler and placed it on top of the lab table.

Ember stared at the redhead suspiciously. Having spent most of her existence in the Ghost Zone, fending for herself, help became a foreign concept. When this red-haired woman opened the first-aid kit and pulled out burn ointment and some bandages, Ember couldn't help but feel fear.

"Hold still, this may hurt… a lot," Jazz said as she applied a generous amount of ointment onto the burn.

Ember winced as the redhead massaged her thigh. Through the pain Ember could feel the tenderness of her touch, the care… she was startled as Jazz reached forward and grabbed her hand. The redhead placed the roll of bandages in her hand.

"Wrap your leg when the ointment dries," Jazz said standing up straight, "Do you have anywhere to go?"

Ember was taken aback yet again by the kindness, "Uh… I'll probably just drift around the city until I find somewhere private," she said struggling to get to her feet.

Jazz moved to the ghost's side and helped her to her feet, "You can't even walk," she said supporting the other woman.

Ember simply smirked as the duo began floating into the air, "There's more than one way to get around, Babypop," she said looking at the startled redhead.

Ember reached down and grabbed her guitar then flew straight up fazing through the ceiling, through the first floor and into Jazz's bedroom. She set the redhead down gently and floated toward the window.

"Thanks for the help, Babypop," she said with a wink, "But I'd rather not stick around long enough to see your little brother's bed-head," she then phased through the window and flew into the town.

Jazz watched until the silhouette of the ghost rocker disappeared from her view. She then lay down in her bed and pulled the comforter over her body. She hugged Bearbert again and nuzzled into her pillow, a small smile on her lips as she finally drifted off back to sleep.


	2. Back Home

Jazz awoke the next morning to a commotion down stairs. She leapt from bed and rushed through the hallway and down the stairs. A quick glance around the room revealed the basement door to be wide open.

"I'm telling you Maddie, ghosts came through the portal last night and wrecked up the place!" a masculine voice echoed through the basement.

"Now Jack, nothing was stolen," Maddie said in a calm tone.

"What do you think son? Anyone you know?" Jack asked with determination.

"No one I know would have trashed the place and left without a fight," Danny said in mild confusion.

Jazz winced as she approached the basement door. She had forgotten to clean up Ember's mess and her parents were sure to figure it out.

"Wait…" Jack started, "Where were the local street punks last night?"

Jazz paused in shock. Her father would blame ghosts for a rain delay at a baseball game.

"Jack honey, what makes you think it was punks?" Maddie asked with mild curiosity.

"Danny's right, no ghost would wreck up the place without fighting the great Jack Fenton!" Jack exclaimed with a deep sense of pride.

Jazz released a sigh of relief, "Of course," she said as she made her journey down the stairs, "Oh no, what happened?" she asked feigning as much shock as her body could muster.

The trio looked up from their investigation to acknowledge the redhead's presence.

Jack rushed to his daughter and pulled her into a hug, "Don't look Jazzy-Pants!" he exclaimed shielding her eyes, "It's just too depressing! They even took my emergency cheese!"

Jazz gave him an awkward pat on the back to console him.

"Come on Jack, I'll make you some Fenton Flapjacks," Maddie said pulling her husband up the stairs.

"With sprinkles?" Jack asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Of course dear," Maddie said as the walked from view.

Jazz looked at her younger brother as he moved to the Ghost Portal control panel. Her eyes went wide as she noticed the massive dent and mass of wires protruding from the panel.

"Who did that?" she asked meekly.

Danny shrugged, "I don't know…" he said running his hand over the panel.

Jazz sighed yet again in relief but the relief was replaced by a deep feeling of suspicion. 'Ember was a powerful ghost, what could make her so scared that she would cut herself off from her home?' she thought to herself.

Danny sighed in defeat, "I never thought I'd say this but we'd better get ready for school," he said walking past his sister and up the stairs.

Jazz took one last glance at the panel before following her brother up the stairs.

-Meanwhile across town-

In the warehouse district of Amity Park, one could simply disappear into one of the abandoned warehouses. This fact was known by every vagrant, hood and ghost in the city.

Two hoods stood outside of one particular warehouse, staring into the open door but refusing to move closer.

"So, I'm knee deep in a pile of money when I get a call from Jimmy Two-Toes…" a man in a baggy hoodie said approaching the two hoods, "He says that Larry and Steve were removed from my warehouse… Now Jimmy Two-Toes is a speed-freak but his Intel is always good…" he glared at the two hoods, "Why aren't you guarding my stash?"

The two hoods looked at each other until one pushed the other forward.

"Well you see boss…" Larry started, "We uh… got evicted by a ghost…"

The Boss stood there in disbelief. He looked at his boys and pulled a handgun from under his hoodie, "There ain't no more ghosts in Amity Park, the Ghost-kid made a truce with them after he saved the world," he said walking into the warehouse.

The hoods shrugged and pulled out their handguns as well. The Boss walked through the warehouse, his boys flanking him on either side.

"Leave!" exclaimed a feminine voice.

"Show yourself bitch!" the Boss called out aiming his handgun forward.

"Bitch?" the voice questioned, "I'll show you bitch," a wave of sound flowed through the warehouse knocking the thugs into the far wall.

A porcelain skinned woman emerged from the shadows, hair a mess of blue flames.

"Smoke her!" the Boss said as he and his boys emptied their clips into the ghost-girl.

The bullets passed harmlessly through the ghost-girl, her eyes turning red in a fiery rage, "Leave before I eat your souls!" she exclaimed, her hair erupting into an inferno.

It was at that precise moment that the thugs decided to cut their losses, turn tail and run for daylight.

Ember watched as the men ran then flew up to the rafters of the building. She lay on a rafter and began attentively rubbing her now bandaged thigh. She shuddered at the thought of kindness that a human girl is capable of. It was almost as if that moment drilled to her very core as a person.

-Several hours later-

Ember drifted through the back alley's of Amity Park with her guitar on her back. She had abandoned her new home in favor of keeping a low profile. She had spent the last few hours wondering aimlessly around the city until a familiar neon sign came into view.

"Crap…" she muttered under her breath.

She turned to float away but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked back at the building and furrowed her brow. And then… as if by a sign from some deity she hadn't taken in vain, Danny Phantom flew out from the Emergency Ops Center and out into the heart of the city.

"Well that settles it then," she said flying up towards the building.

She flew up the side of the building and peered in through the first window she came across. She immediately turned her head in horror.

"They seriously need to work out," she said moving to the next window.

The window she floated to next yield the results she was looking for. She saw Jasmine Fenton sitting at her desk. Several books were open to various pages as she scribbled furiously into her notebook.

Ember phased through the window and hovered over the redhead, to take a look at the notebook.

"I'm flattered, Babypop."


	3. Hello Lonely

Jazz leapt out of her chair as a small yelp came from her mouth. When she finally landed she turned around to come face to face with the smirking ghost rocker.

"You came back?" Jazz questioned, collecting herself in the process.

Ember turned from the girl and back to the notebook. She picked it up and studied it intently. It was covered in notes about psychological concepts Ember couldn't begin to decipher but that's not what caught her eye, in the corner of the page was a rough drawing of herself.

"The hair needs more body," Ember said with a smirk.

"But why did you come back?" Jazz asked once again.

Ember continued to look at the notebook, "Just thought you could use some company, Babypop," she said grabbing a blue highlighter and coloring in her hair.

"But… you're evil," Jazz said in a cautious tone.

"Evil is subjective," Ember said tossing the notebook back on the desk.

"You enslave people to chant your name to grant you more power," Jazz said backing up into the wall.

Ember closed the gap between herself and the other woman, placing her hands on either side of the redhead's body, "I'm not always about evil," she said staring the girl in the eyes.

"But why enslave everyone? Couldn't you have just been yourself?" Jazz asked in a timid fashion.

"That's the worst advice you can give someone, Babypop…" Ember said turning around facing away from the other woman.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked walking toward the ghost.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to be alone?" Ember asked with an edge to her voice, "Staying with a loser boyfriend," she clutched her thigh.

"He did that to you?" Jazz asked barely above a whisper.

"It won't happen again," Ember said her hair flaring up, "I won't let it."

"You're running from him, that's why you smashed the Ghost Portal control panel," Jazz said in a worried tone.

"Not my proudest moment," Ember responded, keeping her back to the redhead.

"What will you do now?" Jazz asked moving in front of the other woman.

Ember pulled her guitar from over her shoulder, "Maybe I'll restart my career, get kids to start screaming my name," she said strumming a few notes.

"Why do you need so many people to chant your name?" Jazz asked in curiosity.

"Full of questions tonight aren't you, Babypop?" Ember asked with a smirk, "Okay, I'll play. They don't actually care about me so I need more of them to get a good boost."

"Well…" Jazz started slowly, "Couldn't you get the same amount of power if one person genuinely cared for you?"

Ember turned her head, "My boyfriend said he loved me," she said sticking out her leg, "So much for that," she turned back to face the redhead, "And with powers like mine, it just makes things… easier."

Jazz put a hand on the ghost rocker's guitar, lowering it until there was nothing between the two, "Where are you going to stay tonight?" she asked looking the ghost in the eyes.

"I've got a little place in the warehouse district," Ember said letting the guitar slide to the floor.

"The warehouse district?" Jazz asked in complete shock, "Only drug dealers and prostitutes stay around there," she struggled to keep her voice down.

"What do you suggest?" Ember asked peeking her eyebrow.

"Well…" Jazz started, "You can… stay here with me," she said with a small smile.

"What?" Ember asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you could stay here with me instead of having to wonder around the city again," Jazz said nodding her head.

"I don't know…" Ember said rubbing the back of her neck, "What about your brother?"

"He'll pass out after he gets home from his patrol," Jazz said waving the girl's worries off.

"There's only one bed," Ember said looking over the bed.

"It's plenty big enough for two, it'll be like a sleepover," Jazz said in an excited tone.

"Joy…" Ember stated sarcastically.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Jazz said gathering her bathroom supplies, "You make yourself comfortable."

Ember sat down on the bed as she watched the redhead leave the room and close the door. She bounced up and down on the bed a couple of times and smiled.

"Feels like it doesn't get much action."

-Several minutes later-

Jazz walked out of the bathroom wearing a baggy shirt and her hair flowed down around her shoulders. When she finally made it to her room and opened the door she was met with yet another surprise.

Ember lay on her back, wearing only a pair of black boy shorts, her plentiful chest exposed to the world.

Jazz quickly closed the door behind her and stepped over the other girl's clothes and guitar as she made her way to the bed. She moved the ghost girl over, eliciting a snore from the ghost. She then lay down and got into a comfortable position to drift off into a deep slumber.

-The next morning-

"Jazz."

Jazz awoke with a start. She looked up to see her mother standing at the door in complete shock. She made a move to get up but was firmly pulled back to the bed. She looked down to see a pale arm wrapped around her body and under her shirt. She turned her head back to see Ember spooning with her.

"Oh no…" Jazz groaned out.

"I came up to wake you for breakfast, not to find you in bed with some girl," Maddie said in a disappointed tone.

"Mom, I can explain," Jazz said in a panic as she finally wrestled herself away form the ghost girl's embrace.

At that exact moment Ember rolled over to reveal her naked chest.

"Just… be happy, honey," Maddie said as she walked out of the room.

"Well that could've gone better," a familiar voice said.

Jazz turned around to see Ember leaning on one arm while rubbing her eye with her free hand.

"Oh, will you put a shirt on?" Jazz asked in flustered tone.

Jazz grabbed her own pants and pulled them on as quickly as she could.

"Hey, uh…"Ember started slowly, "Sorry about… that."

Jazz stopped her actions and turned back to the ghost girl, "Thank you."


	4. My Damsel

Jazz descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and began eating her breakfast in silence. She would look across the table at her mother, who just sat in her seat picking at her food. Her little brother sat to her left, shoveling food into his mouth and her father's usual seat to her right, was empty.

"Where's dad?" Jazz asked finally breaking her silence.

"He's still cleaning up the lab," Danny said as he got up from the table and put his plate and glass in the sink, "Bye, walking to school with Sam," he kissed his mother on the cheek and ran out of the kitchen and through the front door.

Maddie looked up at her daughter, "Jazz, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said placing her fork on the plate in front of her.

"Interrupt?" Jazz questioned in confusion, "Interrupt what?"

"Well… you know…" Maddie trailed off.

Jazz's eyes went wide in horror, "Mom! No!" she exclaimed shaking her head, "What makes you think I would?"

"The only boy you ever brought home was that blonde punk and I didn't find him in your bed," Maddie said in a comforting tone.

"What? But that doesn't mean… I uh…" Jazz stammered over her words.

"I understand… but does it have to be her?" Maddie asked removing her cowl and staring her daughter in the eyes.

"What do you mean her?" Jazz asked in utter confusion, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's an evil ghost musician," Maddie said with a nod, "I just think you could find a nicer girl to date."

Jazz was rendered speechless. She could only stare at her mother in complete disbelief. Not only was her mother inferring that she was interested in women but she also fully believes that Ember is her lover.

"What will your father say when you bring a ghost to dinner?" Maddie asked pinching the bridge of her nose, "What will your brother do?"

Jazz's head began to swim, not only could she not focus on the situation at hand but the variables that her mother presented her with just made the entire situation seem that much more undesirable. She needed to escape.

"Mom…" Jazz said finally finding her voice, "I'm going to my room, when I come back down we can discuss how much of a misunderstanding this all turned out to be," she placed a few pieces of toast on a plate, poured a glass of orange juice and got up from the table to make the journey back to her room.

Maddie could only watch her eldest child leave the room before shaking her head, "Poor girl."

-Upstairs-

Jazz walked down the hallway towards her room. She juggled the plate and glass as she opened the door. She finally walked into the room to be greeted by… nothing.

She took a look around only to find all of Ember's clothes and guitar to be gone. At the realization that she was completely alone, she was hit by a twinge of sadness.

Jazz now had two options… she could venture back downstairs and finish her conversation with her mother or she could stay in her room alone.

She promptly sat at her desk and opened one of her books. She tried to concentrate on the book but her focus would wonder to a certain female ghost.

"Why do I even care that she's gone?" she asked with a sigh.

-Meanwhile in the basement-

Jack stood at the panel that controls the Ghost Portal, a soldering iron in hand as he worked tirelessly to repair his beloved invention. He had spent the majority of the morning completing the intricate work that his wife allowed him to do.

"Done and done," he said clapping his hands, "Now it's time for some breakfast fudge."

Jack paused as he heard a pounding on the metal doors of the portal. As he took a step toward the door two massive metallic hands ripped through the section where the two doors met. Then, to Jack's horror the doors were ripped asunder revealing a massive metallic being with flaming green hair.

"That insolent wench thinks she can escape the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter?" he said as two blades emerged from each forearm, "Not likely," he then flew up and phased through the ceiling, completely ignoring Jack.

Jack only looked at his portal as it sputtered and finally died again, "Great! Now I have to fix it all over again!" he exclaimed palming his face in frustration.

-Later that evening-

Jazz came home to an empty house. School had let out a few hours ago and her brother immediately ran off to hang out with his friends. A note on the fridge told Jazz that her parents had a meeting at Axion Labs to discuss a security system for ghosts.

Jazz had the whole house to herself. She stretched out on the couch just as the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" she asked as she got up and made her way to the front door.

When she opened the door she was greeted by a tall, well built blonde teenager, "Uh… hey, Jazz. Ready for tutoring?" he asked with a lovesick look on his face.

"Um… yeah, sure…" she responded having completely forgotten about her obligation, "Come in," she moved to allow the boy entrance then closed the door behind him.

Jazz led the teen to the kitchen, the entire trek Dash was staring at her shapely rear.

"What are we working on today?" she asked taking a seat at the table, "Math? Science?"

"Biology," Dash said with a smirk.

"Dash…" she started.

She was quickly interrupted, "Hear me out, we're both beautiful people. We should be together," he said grabbing her hand roughly.

Jazz struggled against the jock's superior strength, "Dash, you're hurting me," she said, still trying to pull her hand free.

"Don't struggle, Jazz," he said with a smile, "Just accept our connection."

"Let me go," she said a bit of panic leaking into her voice.

"I want to be with you," Dash said moving closer to her.

"The woman said let her go," a woman's voice came from Dash's mouth as he got up, punched himself in the groin and then finally ran out of the house.

"Ember?"


	5. The Kiss

Ember materialized in front of the redhead, "Honestly some men just need to be neutered," she said crossing her arms in disgust.

Jazz leapt from her seat and nearly tackled the ghost in a hug, "Thank you so much. I don't know what that creep would've done," she said burying her face in the crook of the other girl's neck.

"Uh… There, there," Ember said patting the redhead on the back.

At that precise moment, the front door opened.

"Jazz, Danny, we're home," Maddie called out form the living room.

Jazz immediately broke the hug, "Go to my room," she said quickly and quietly.

"Usually when I'm bad I get sent to my room," Ember said with a smirk.

"Just go," Jazz said pushing the other girl toward the wall.

"Okay, okay," Ember said as she phased through the wall.

"Did you say something honey?" Maddie asked as she walked into the kitchen

"I said… Danny's out with Sam but he'll be home soon," Jazz said flashing her smile.

"Good kid, cute couple, where's the ham?" Jack asked as he moved to the refrigerator.

"Rough day?" Jazz questioned moving toward the stairs.

"Not a single ghost showed up so we could test our security system," Maddie said with a sigh.

"That's too bad…" Jazz said inching her way towards the stairs, "I have homework to do…so… bye," she took off up the stairs.

Maddie watched her daughter leave then heard her bedroom door slam shut. She could only cross her arms and let out a sigh.

-Jazz's Room-

Jazz slammed her bedroom door shut and looked to her bed to see the ghost rocker lounging on top.

"Thank you for keeping your shirt on this time," Jazz said walking towards the bed.

"You okay?" Ember asked looking up at the redhead, "I assume that's never happened to you before."

"That was frightening to say the least…" Jazz said with a slight shiver, "I'm just lucky you decided to come back."

"Yeah, well… You said I could stay with you," Ember said stretching out on the bed, "I wasn't sure I'd even come back, glad I did. That punk needed a serious attitude adjustment."

"Well that goes without saying," Jazz said sitting at her desk, "Boys are stupid."

"You don't have much experience with boys do you?" Ember asked looking at the other woman, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"I don't have time for a boyfriend," Jazz responded opening one of her books.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it, Babypop," Ember said with a wink, "Unless… you're into girls…"

Jazz dropped her book and turned to look at the ghost, "What?" she asked in shock.

"I'm not here to judge," Ember said putting her hands up in innocence, "But you've never had a boyfriend, have you ever been interested in a boy?"

"Well there was Johnny 13… but I was under his spell," Jazz admitted with a bit of shame.

"Johnny 13?" Ember asked fighting off a fit of laughter, "You must have the highest of standards."

"Do you really have room to talk?" Jazz asked then immediately covered her mouth in shock.

Ember smiled at her, "Maybe if I had a friend like you all those years ago, I wouldn't be what I am today," she said lying down on the bed.

"What do you mean? If you don't mind my asking…" Jazz said moving to the edge of the bed to sit down.

"I fell for the first boy that gave me even the slightest bit of attention…" Ember said closing her eyes, "Told me to meet him at the movies… I waited for him all night. I honestly thought he was running late… Stupid… When I got home, I fell asleep and didn't wake up… Not even when the house burned down."

Ember kept her eyes shut until she felt something warm and soft brush against her lips. She opened her eyes and was met with the image of a stunning redhead kissing her atop the bed they had shared the previous night.

Jazz broke the kiss and pulled away, when she opened her eyes a shocked Ember came into view.

"I don't think I should've liked it that much," Jazz admitted with a small blush.

"Me either…" Ember said still in a daze.

-Meanwhile across town-

Danny Phantom, the fabled ghost-boy himself, flew up the side of a building as several blasts of ecto-energy rained down upon the building. As he reached the top of the building he landed on the roof out of harm's way.

"Danny, are you okay?" a feminine voice asked in urgency.

Danny put his hand to his ear, "No, Sam. The Ghost Zone's most average hunter is after my pelt again," he said leaping out of the way of another volley of ecto-blasts.

"Average?" Skulker said in an offended tone, "I found you, didn't I?"

"You ran into me in the sky!" Danny exclaimed firing his own ecto-blast at the hunter.

"And you'd like to call that a coincidence!" Skulker responded unleashing a flurry of saw blades at the teenage hero.

Danny phased through the roof and allowed the blades to implant themselves in the roof. He then emerged from the roof only to be met by a cluster of explosives going off in his face.

"I always enjoy hunting you whelp but I have a more pressing prey," Skulker said in a dark tone.

After the ringing in Danny's ears stopped, he stood up and scanned the sky for his nemesis, "Gone," Danny said shaking the cobwebs from his head, "He actually got the jump on me."

"Danny, did you beat Skulker?" Sam asked over his earpiece.

"No, Sam… he got away," he said taking a moment to wipe his uniform of its brand new layer of dirt, "Where's Tucker?"

"Dying…" a second male voice said, breathing heavily, "Of exhaustion…"

"No one told you to run up the flight of stairs after Danny," Sam said in a dry tone.

"As Mayor of Amity Park… It's my duty to assist Danny… in any way I can…" Tucker replied still gasping for air, "Which arm hurts when you're having a heart attack?"

Danny could only smile as he thought how lucky he was to have great friends like Sam and Tucker.


	6. Enter Skulktech

-Jazz's Bedroom-

Jazz stared down at the wide-eyed Ember.

"Should we talk about this?" Jazz asked quickly, "I think we should be talking about this. I've never done this before but I'm pretty sure we should be…"

She was silenced by another kiss from Ember. They were now joined at the lips, one being in two bodies.

Jazz struggled to maintain her position. When her strength waned she finally collapsed atop Ember, breaking the kiss they shared.

"You sure you're not into girls?" Ember questioned her hand running up and down Jazz's back.

Jazz snuggled into the crook of the ghost girl's neck, "I just feel so… right," she said closing her eyes, "Like this is the right path. What do you think?"

"I'll tell you after my panties dry," Ember said with a smirk.

Jazz sat up on the bed, "This is happening and I want to talk about it," she said looking down at the other girl.

"Fine… don't blow a gasket," Ember said stretching out over the bed.

"What do you think about all this?" Jazz asked fixing a serious stare on the other woman, "What do you think about me?"

"Not a lot of people would take the time to help a ghost, let alone help a ghost who's the arch-nemesis of their little brother," Ember said starring Jazz right in the eyes, "That type of kindness is rare."

"You have no idea how it feels to hear such beautiful words for the first time," Jazz said with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh, I may have an inkling," Ember said rubbing her thigh.

"We're quite the pair huh?" Jazz asked moving closer to the other woman.

At that moment the door swung open, revealing a smiling Maddie Fenton.

"Jazz, honey…" she stopped looking at the two girls, "I assume you still don't have a girlfriend?"

Jazz leapt from the bed, straightening her clothes, "This proves nothing," she said in a huff.

"I don't know…"Ember said with a smirk, "You were on top of me."

"Not helping," Jazz snapped turning back to face the girl.

"Jazz, I don't think she was trying to," Maddie said, fighting back a smile.

Flustered and embarrassed Jazz left the room.

Ember looked over her new friend's mother, "You're very understanding about all this…" she said quietly, "A lot of parents would disown their kid over this. What makes you so special?"

"Are you always so blunt?" Maddie asked receiving a stare from the other woman, "Would I prefer my daughter date a nice young man? Of course, what mother wouldn't? But that's not always what we get in life. I've always worried about Jazz, her people skills are… lacking."

Ember only stared at her.

"Okay, she's an awkward young lady…" Maddie said with a sigh, "But she's my daughter and I love her. So, if dating another woman makes her happy, then who am I to get in the way?"

Ember nodded in understanding.

"Even if that woman is a crazed ghost who's fought my son on countless occasions," Maddie said with a smirk as she walked out of the room.

Ember was left in complete shock, "I don't know whether to be impressed or insulted," she said furrowing her brow.

Having decided on both for the time being, she turned to lie on her stomach on the bed. As she placed her head on the pillow Jazz finally walked back into her room wearing her sleep attire. Jazz lay down next to the ghost and moved her body until her back came against the cool sensation of the ghostly woman.

Ember rolled over and snaked her hand around the other woman's waist, both women settled into their new position they drifted off to sleep.

-Meanwhile in the Warehouse District-

A familiar mass of ghostly armor floated over the walkway that connected each warehouse. He balled his fists as he journeyed deeper into the district.

"Where did that blasphemous wench run off?" he asked himself scanning the area with the utmost care.

He paused and put his back to a nearby wall. He was not alone.

"I, Technus Master of Technology and all things that beep, will finally get my revenge on that ghost-brat and finally take over the world!" Technus exclaimed in typical grand fashion.

"That pompous fool…" the first ghost said as he watched Technus break open several crates.

Technus wiggled his fingers as various home appliances levitated from their respective crates, "I will make armor so powerful the ghost-child will be helpless against my might," he exclaimed in delight.

Delight that was cut short as laughter echoed off the buildings.

"Who dares…?" Technus' eyes went wide, "Skulker? What are you doing here?" he asked preparing for battle.

"Just watching a hopeless fool trying to make battle armor from a washing machine, a toaster and what appears to be back massager," Skulker said fighting back another fit of laughter.

"And what would you know of battle armor!?" Technus exclaimed in an insulted tone.

Skulker simply gestured to his suit.

"Oh… right," Technus said in mild embarrassment that quickly turned into a sinister grin, "I think I'll take it!"

"Huh?" Skulker asked as Technus overshadowed his armor, "Get out of there! You'll ruin my beautiful suit!"

"I'm… stuck," Technus said from within the armor.

"Stuck!?" Skulker exclaimed, "How did you get stuck!?"

"Wait… Let me try something…" Technus said as the armor began glowing with a green light.

Skulker looked on in amazement as the appliances levitated towards him and began assimilating with the armor, "What are you doing!?" he exclaimed in anger.

The armor began to take on a black sheen as the legs folded up into the torso, being replaced by a ghostly green wisp. The door to the washing machine centered itself on the chest and Technus' face appeared in it.

"Much better!" Technus exclaimed as Skulker's head was surrounded by a large black collar.

"You call this better!?" Skulker shouted as a green flame erupted from the collar and around his head.

"Think about it! With our combined power the ghost-child will do little to stop us," Technus said as several clawed tentacles emerged from the armor's back.

Skulker smirked at the thought, "True… and I have the perfect target to test our alliance on."


	7. Girlfriend Experience

-The very next morning-

Jazz awoke slowly, her eyes still shut for fear of the bright day. She quickly realized she couldn't move something was weighing her down. She finally opened her eyes to see a pale woman lying on top of her. The woman's head rested in the crook of her neck.

"Morning, Babypop," Ember said refusing to open her eyes.

"Morning," Jazz responded with a smile.

At that very moment, the door was thrown open.

Danny Fenton walked into the room, "Hey Jazz, move your butt, you're going to be late for…" he trailed off as what he saw finally registered in his brain, "I'm going ghost!" he exclaimed as two white rings eclipsed his body revealing his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

"Doesn't anyone in your family knock?" Ember asked as she covered her naked chest from the teen.

"Apparently not," Jazz said putting herself between Ember and Danny, "Daniel Fenton, you stop this right now," she glared at her younger brother.

Danny paused in mid leap, "Why do I get the feeling I interrupted something I shouldn't have?" he asked setting both feet firmly on the floor.

Ember pulled on her top, "Nothing gets past you huh, Dipstick," she said sarcastically.

"Jazz…" Danny said in a worried tone.

"Well… Danny… I'm…" Jazz stumbled over her words.

"Babypop's my girlfriend, Dipstick," Ember said pulling her pants on, "Now if you don't mind," she shoved Danny through the door and closed it, "We need some private time," she turned to face Jazz.

"He can phase through the wall," Jazz said with a sheepish grin.

"He won't if he knows what's good for him," Ember said holding up a fist.

"I'm you're girlfriend?" Jazz asked her grin turning into a wide smile, "I've never even had a boyfriend before. Should we go out on a date? Do you want to meet my parents?"

Ember put her hand over the girl's mouth, "Too fast…" she said grabbing her guitar.

As Ember removed her hand Jazz's smile returned to her face, "I have a girlfriend," she said in delight.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Ember asked slinging her guitar over her back.

"Oh! You're so right!" Jazz exclaimed running to her closet, "Maybe, we can hang out tonight. What do you think?"

"Sure, whatever you want Babypop," Ember said taking flight, "Meet you back here tonight," she flew over to the redhead and gave her a peck on the cheek before taking her leave by fazing through the wall.

-A few hours later at Casper High-

Danny, Sam and Tucker stood in the hallway of Casper High as a rather skittish boy walked past them.

"Is that Jimmy Two-Toes?" Tucker asked pointing at the boy.

"Why do you call him that?" Sam asked leaning against a locker.

Tucker pulled his friends in close, "I heard he cut off three of his toes on a speed trip," he said in a whisper.

"I heard he sold them to buy more speed," Danny said in an equally hushed tone.

"That's how he lost the toes on his other foot, you see total he only has two toes," Tucker whispered with a nod.

Jazz's head suddenly popped into their huddle, "You're all wrong, he was born with twelve toes," she said with a nod and took her leave.

The trio watched as the girl left, seemingly walking on air.

"Why's she in such a good mood?" Sam asked peaking an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know," Danny said leaving the huddle and slamming right into two very familiar thugs.

"I told you going back to school was a bad idea, Larry!" one thug exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Oh, and crime was working out so well, Steve!?" Larry fired right back at his friend.

"When did Larry and Steve come back?" Danny asked getting to his feet.

"Yesterday," Tucker said with a shrug.

"So what?" Danny asked with a snicker, "They were gone a grand total of three days?"

"Hey, we had vacation days," Steve said balling his fists.

"Steve, that's the ghost kid! Inviso-Bill," Larry said stepping in front of his friend.

"I'm not afraid of him!" Steve exclaimed glaring at Danny.

Larry shoved his friend down the hall, "Just drop it!" he exclaimed, making sure his friend remained unharmed.

"This ain't over Phantom!" Steve exclaimed from down the hall.

"What's their problem?" Danny asked in mild shock.

"Too much meat in their diet?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Hey!" Tucker exclaimed in protest, "I resemble that remark!"

-Meanwhile Downtown-

Ember McLain was deep in thought as she flew above Downtown Amity Park.

"I said she was my girlfriend," she whispered to herself, "Do I really mean it?"

She landed on a near by rooftop and walked to the edge. She peered out over the busy street, watching the tiny humans scurry about like insects.

"I'm so much more now than when I was human," she stated clenching her fists, "I could have anything, anyone I want."

She narrowed her eyes but even she couldn't believe her words.

She let out a sigh and turned away from the edge of the roof, "Or… I could have it all," she said taking flight once more.

-Several Hours Later outside Casper High-

As the final bell rang the students of Casper High vacated the building and began filling the courtyard.

Jazz emerged from the building and she was promptly pulled to the side.

"Ember," Jazz said in surprise as she came face to face with the ghost.

"How was school, Babypop?" Ember asked with a smirk.

"Steve, that's the ghost chick that said she was gonna eat our souls," a familiar voice called out.

Jazz gave a disapproving look at Ember.

"I don't eat souls… they go straight to my thighs," Ember said with a shrug.

Jazz smiled at the ghost, "You came to pick me up from school?" she asked taking the woman's hand in her own.

"Just thought we'd do some of that talking you're so fond of," Ember said beginning to walk away with the girl, "Maybe we can talk on your bed."

"Did we just see what I think we saw?" Larry asked rubbing his eyes.

"We sure did buddy… Glad to be back in school," Steve said with a smile.


	8. The Tentacle Chapter

-Jazz's Bedroom-

The bedroom door was thrown open and in walked two beautiful women. Both slightly annoyed but none the less they were still the picture of perfection.

"You should've let me fly us," Ember said throwing herself on the bed.

"Yes… you said it twice on the way to the car, four times in the car, once going up the stairs and again in my bedroom," Jazz said placing her book bag next to her desk.

"We were probably seen by the whole town," Ember said looking up at the redhead.

"Why should that matter?" Jazz asked peaking an eyebrow.

As if to answer the young woman's question several clawed tentacles exploded through the window and ensnared the two women.

"Oh, maybe because you're being hunted," a very familiar voice called out.

"Son of a…" Ember started as Skulktech forced his was through the window.

"Language young lady," Technus said with a cackle, "Kids today have no respect."

"Skulker," Ember said trying to fight off the tentacle, "I left you so you went and got yourself a boyfriend?"

Skulker glared at her, "You insolent wench!" he exclaimed balling his fists, "You burned my lair to cinder!"

Jazz's head snapped toward Ember, eyes wide in shock, "What?" she questioned in disbelief.

"She didn't tell you?" Skulker asked feigning surprise, "She's just full of surprises."

"Babypop, I…" Ember was silenced as a second tentacle wrapped itself around her mouth.

"What should we do with them?" Technus asked tightening his grip on the women.

"You should put them down," a male voice said in a dangerous tone.

Skulker flew through the damaged window, "Prepare for battle! Weapons at the ready," he exclaimed as his fists began to glow.

"What's he doing here?" Technus asked as he readied his free tentacles.

"I… live here…" Danny said flying through the damaged window, "Skulktech, huh? I guess it was only a matter of time."

"Skulktech… I like the sound of that," Skulker said as he gained more altitude and fired a dual ghost ray at the teen. Danny easily dodged the blasts and climbed up, meeting Skulktech in the sky.

"Any more bright ideas?" Technus asked in a bitter tone.

Skulker smirked, "Drop the girl," he said staring Danny down.

Technus let out a loud cackle, "I thought you'd never ask!" he exclaimed, releasing Jazz, letting her fall to certain doom.

"Jazz!" Danny exclaimed as he shot towards his sister, closing the gap as quickly as he could and scooping her up in his arms, "Are you okay?"

"Where's Ember?" she asked in a half dazed tone.

Danny looked around the sky for a moment, "Gone… they're gone," he said with a sigh.

-Several Minutes Later at the Warehouse District-

Skulker hovered above the ground as he surveyed the warehouse he and his new ally had taken refuge in. Technus, on the other hand, had other things on his mind…

Ember lied on her side behind the brute, her hands tied behind her back and her legs tied closed at the ankles. She would have spewed every profanity her curvy frame could muster had it not been for the gag in her mouth stifling her creativity.

As if to add insult to injury a tentacle snaked its way towards her. The claws retracted as it slithered onto her stomach and began stroking her hip.

Ember's eyes began to glow red in anger but that did little to stop the tentacle's ministrations as a second tentacle declawed and began slinking towards her breast.

"Enough, Technus," Skulker said in a low tone, "I don't want her to enjoy any of this."

The tentacles retracted back into the armor.

"What should we do to her first?" Technus asked with a sickening smirk.

As if to answer the question, Ember's hair flared up causing a stream of blue fire to attack the larger ghost.

Skulktech's armor was engulfed in flames. Ember was rendered in complete shock when the flames died down revealing a smirking Skulker and Technus.

Ember let out a string of muffled expletives.

"If I have to rebuild my trophy room…" Skulker said as a blade emerged from his wrist, "I might as well start with the pelt of the wench that burned down the first one."

Skulker approached the girl slowly with a frightening sneer.

-Meanwhile at Fenton Works-

Danny flew to the phone, Jazz following closely behind, and frantically dialed a number. He waited several moments as that phone rang, until finally someone picked up.

"Tucker?" he questioned.

"What's up Danny?" Tucker asked in a relaxed tone.

"I need your help to find Skulktech," Danny said in urgency.

"Wow, Skulktech 9.9 is back?" Tucker asked in total shock.

"I think he's still on version one," Danny said with a small nod.

Jazz glared at him.

"Oh, right," Danny said getting back on track, "Can you use your PDA to get his location?"

"That shouldn't be a problem," Tucker said as a shuffling came over the phone, "I just have to sync up with his system and use GPS to find his exact location…" Tucker trailed off for a moment, "He's in the Amity Park Warehouse District, warehouse thirteen."

"Thanks Tucker, I'm on my way," Danny said as he hung up the phone.

"I'm going with you," Jazz said standing in Danny's way.

Danny promptly phased through his sister, "This isn't a game Jazz. Skulktech isn't a normal ghost. He's more powerful than anyone you've seen," he said staring his sister in the eyes.

"Danny, I need to find her," Jazz said pleading with her younger brother.

"She's keeping something from you," Danny said shaking his head, "Skulker's evil but even he doesn't stoop to random kidnappings."

"I can't confront her if she's not here," Jazz said almost defiantly.

Danny sighed and phased his hand through a cabinet. He pulled his hand out to reveal a Fenton Peeler, "Stay behind me and don't shoot me," he said with a small smile.

"One time…" Jazz said rolling her eyes.

"Twice…" he corrected her.

"That second time wasn't my fault," she said glaring at him.

"I was in the shower!" Danny exclaimed before sighing, "Let's get moving before you don't have a girlfriend to rescue…"

"Danny?" Jazz questioned softly.

"Yes?" he responded turning for the door.

"Thank you."


	9. A Happy Ending

-The Warehouse-

Ember lie on the ground, her left eye rapidly swelling shut. A few bruises stained her porcelain skin as a towering figure loomed over her.

"Where's your fire now?"Skulker asked with a sneer.

Ember's ponytail had died down to a mere ember of its former glory. She could only watch as Skulker raised his arm, the blade as his wrist gleaming light.

"Goodbye," Skulker said bringing his arm down swiftly.

Ember closed her eyes for the finishing strike, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Skulktech scrambling out of several broken crates and none other than Danny Phantom glaring at her captors.

Skulker finally collected himself and turned to see Danny hovering above the ground, his hands glowing with an intense green light and Jazz kneeling several feet behind her brother, tending to Ember.

"Leave now whelp and we will spare your life," Skulker said glaring a hole through the ghostly hero, "This time."

"We should eliminate him while we have the chance," Technus stated as several tentacles sprouted from the armor's back.

"You two couldn't beat a cold," Danny said with a smile.

"I will enjoy removing your pelt while your heart still beats," Skulker said in a low tone.

Danny fired a couple of ghost-rays at the gargantuan ghost but Skulktech simply shrugged them off.

"It will take far more than that to pierce our armor, ghost-child!" Technus exclaimed with a cackle.

Danny descended to the ground and as his feet touched the floor he drew a calming breath before drawing a second much deeper breath in preparation for his ultimate attack. Danny unleashed the Ghostly Wail with intent to cause harm in his eyes. As the wail traversed the space toward Skulktech it lifted floorboards and crates, adding to the assault.

Skulktech was flung into the far wall as boxes, plywood and anything that wasn't nailed down shattered against his armor. Panels on the armor began to break, wires erupted from the torso and electricity cracked along the length of his armor.

Danny and Skulktech collapsed to the ground simultaneously. Danny reverted to his human form while Skulker's arm fell off and Technus' screen merely displayed white noise.

Skulker was the first to rise.

He rose into the air, a murderous intent in his eyes, "I can at least finish my business," he said, his only fist glowing blue.

"Skulker, don't!" Danny exclaimed, still too weak to leap into action.

Jazz raised her Fenton Peeler, the armor engulfing her body, and fired upon the brute, "No," she said coldly.

As the blast connected with Skulker it began peeling away several layers of his armor, exposing more wires and his vulnerable innards. As the armor began to malfunction, Skulker collapsed to the ground in unconsciousness.

Jazz finished him off by sucking him into the Fenton Thermos, "Are you okay?" she asked turning to Ember and removing the gag.

"I didn't think you'd come, Babypop," Ember said with a slight smile.

"You have a lot to confess when we get home," Jazz said moving several stray strands of hair behind the ghost girl's ear.

"Who said she's coming home with us?" Danny asked finally getting to his feet.

"And who gave you an opinion?" Jazz asked shooting her brother a glare, "Now cut her free."

Danny rolled his eyes and moved behind the ghost, summoning what remained of his strength, he cut through the bonds with his ghost ray, "Skulktech really didn't want you going anywhere," he said offhandedly.

"I have that affect on scumbag boyfriends and their latently gay best friends," Ember said sitting up and rubbing her raw wrists, "Babypop…"

"The truth, Ember," Jazz said sternly.

"I burned down his lair," Ember responded, staring the redhead in the eyes, "He obsesses over Dipstick over there," she pointed at Danny, "It's creepy… and I don't take a backseat anymore."

"That is so incredibly selfish," Danny said crossing his arms.

Ember glared at him, resting her hands on her knees.

"It is selfish," Jazz said with a nod, "But aren't women like us entitled to be a little selfish?"

Danny gave his sister a bewildered look while Ember's expression perked up immediately.

Danny shook his head, "I don't like you two being together," he said as he turned back to his ghost form.

"We make you uncomfortable, Dipstick?" Ember asked a soft chuckle escaping her mouth.

"Frankly… Yes," Danny stated curtly, "One of my most powerful enemies dating my sister…" he paused for a moment before shaking his head furiously, "My brain wants to explode from the massive headache this situation gives me."

"Danny… I'm your sister and I'll always love you but I don't need your approval when I find love," Jazz stated sternly, fixing a glare on her little brother.

Danny began hovering in midair and pointed at Ember, "You don't take over the world," he said then pointed at Jazz, "And you… don't get pregnant," he then took flight and phased through the wall.

"Does… he fully understand where babies come from?" Ember asked in confusion.

Jazz only shrugged her uncertainty.

-A few hours later-

Ember stood in front of the movie theatre. She wore a plain black t-shirt with black denim jeans and her signature skull patterned boots. She would occasionally look up to the clock tower to see just how long she had been waiting. Standing in one spot for so long was grating on her nerves as every once in a while a rabid fan would bother her for an autograph and picture. She would grudgingly consent only to send the offender on their way faster.

"I see you're still wearing the boots," a familiar voice said from behind the woman.

Ember spun around to see Jazz smiling at her, "They really pull the outfit together," she said looking down at her skull covered boots.

Jazz took Ember's hand in her own and led her inside the theatre, "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," she said as the duo stopped at the ticket taker.

Ember reached into her pocket and produced the tickets, "Fans kept me busy," she responded as the ticket taker took the tickets and ushered them on their way to a theatre.

"I hope you still have fans to keep you busy in the future," Jazz said with a knowing smile as the duo walked down the hall and into their theatre.

"As long as you're here, Babypop, I'll never be short on fans," Ember said as they sat down together.

As the lights dimmed Jazz rested her head on Ember's shoulder. At first, Ember was surprised but then a feeling of comfort and relaxation washed over her. A feeling that they would be okay.

"I love you, Jazz," Ember said barely above a whisper.

Jazz smiled and nuzzled into the crook of the other woman's neck, "I love you too."

**A/N: Sequel?**


End file.
